


Date Night

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa treats Lisa to a home-cooked meal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Sometimes it was nice to be treated on a date. Sometimes it was nice to treat someone on a date. But Louisa’s favourite kind of date was when her and Lisa both treated and were treated.

“Are you sure that you don’t mind me having to keep running out to check on the food?” asked Louisa, twisting her fingers together as she stood from her chair again.

“Sure, I don’t mind. It’s better when you cook it anyway,” said Lisa. She smiled at her girlfriend, and Louisa grinned with a blush before darting back into the kitchen.

Louisa took a deep breath once she reached the kitchen. The soup was going nicely, as was the cake. She felt a bit guilty that the appetisers weren’t exactly much, but Lisa would probably be happy with just garlic bread or bread sticks. Bruschetta was much fancier. Once the bread was ready, she topped it with some thinly-sliced corned beef. She wasn’t sure if it was right or not, but the website had just generally said ‘cured meat’. Louisa shrugged, placed the appetiser on two plates, and walked back out to the table.

“I didn’t know that Bruschetta could be topped with corned beef,” said Lisa, picking up one of the servings and biting into it. Louisa tried not to watch her eat.

“I didn’t either until I looked it up,” said Louisa. “Do you like it?”

“Yes,” said Lisa, getting started on her second piece. Louisa blushed, smiling.

“Thanks,” said Louisa, and finally started in on her own. It tasted nice. Quite salty but in a good way, she hoped. Besides, the soup would make everything better.

Louisa walked back into the kitchen with the plates after they’d finished eating and set them down near the sink. Lisa grabbed her from behind and spun her around, making her laugh.

“My little cook,” said Lisa, kissing her. Louisa giggled into her mouth, feeling the heat of Lisa’s hands on her waist through the purple silk of her dress. Lisa’s tongue made her moan softly, and she almost forgot about the soup until it sloshed over and hissed on the hot plate.

“Cooking gets you frisky, noted,” said Louisa. She kissed Lisa’s nose. “I have to get this soup off now, go wait for it.”

“Sure you don’t want me to help?” asked Lisa.

“Yes, I’m sure,” said Louisa, smiling at her as she got the bowls out of the cupboard. She ladled the chicken and sweet corn soup into the bowls, knowing from tasting it regularly throughout the night that it tasted good. Before she did anything else, though, she prepared the fish and put it in the oven after taking the cake out. The vegetables were already cooking. That done, Louisa quickly washed her hands and picked up the two bowls of soup.

Lisa hastily put away some sheets of paper and pen when Louisa walked back out carrying the bowls of soup.

“Soup course is served,” said Louisa, grateful to take a seat again. A lot of work went into cooking a full six-course dinner, but it was worth it.

“Did you make this from scratch or out of a tin?” asked Lisa after eating some of it. “Because it tastes really good.”

“From scratch,” said Louisa, pushing some hair behind her ear. “It’s my favourite soup.”

“Mine too now,” said Lisa. Louisa blushed and ate her soup. It did taste good, and it should after having cooked it every other night. Lisa sniffed the air. “Something smelles good.”

“It’s the fish,” said Louisa. “The website said roast or fish but fish seemed easier.”

“Not like it’s hard to get around here,” said Lisa, and laughed. 

“That too,” said Louisa, smiling. She surreptitiously glanced at her watch, discovering that she had a few more minutes before the fish would be done. “So, uh, what were you working on out here?”

“Oh, just something for you,” said Lisa. “Not song lyrics, surprisingly. I’d need my guitar for them anyway, or at least a guitar app.”

“I know,” said Louisa. “Something for me?” She grinned. “You’re too sweet.”

“You’re cooking this entire dinner for me,” said Lisa. “It’s the least I could do.”

“You didn’t have to do anything,” said Louisa. “Now that I know how you feel about cooking, I might cook for you more often.”

“I’d like that,” said Lisa. She leaned over the table, and Louisa met her in the middle for a kiss. It was surprisingly easy to distinguish between kisses- romantic ones had less teeth than the more lustful ones. This one was all tongue and lips. Probably because pulling her across the table would make a mess.

Louisa knew to pull away when Lisa’s hand ran down her hair and down to her chest. Now she was glad that it wasn’t a real candle lighting the dinner, as she righted the plastic candle.

“Later,” said Louisa, pulling away with a blush. “I don’t want the fish to burn.” That said, she got up and took the dirty dishes to the kitchen. Not surprisingly, Lisa followed her in and kissed her neck while Louisa tried to check the fish. It was cooked perfectly, even if it was a few minutes over what she’d expected.

“That smells amazing,” said Lisa.

“Shoo, back to the dining room,” said Louisa, laughing, waving her hands towards the door.

Louisa carried the fish course out a few minutes later, after putting everything on the plates. This time, she caught a glimpse of Lisa’s handwriting before Lisa put the paper and pen away.

“Careful for bones,” said Louisa. “Hope you don’t mind that I served it in the foil.”

“Not at all,” said Lisa. “It looks really good.”

“Thanks,” said Louisa. Once again, Lisa took the first bite. There was just something so special about watching her girlfriend sample her food. There was a lot of nervousness but mostly Louisa was excited to see what she’d think.

“Your dad is really good at cleaning fish. And you’re really good at cooking it,” said Lisa. Louisa finally grinned, feeling a great sense of relief. She hadn’t realised that she’d been so tense.

“I’m glad you think so,” said Louisa. They dug into their meals quite hungrily, even though it was the third course. Either Lisa was as hungry as she was, or she was just eager to get to dessert. And Louisa had the feeling that it wasn’t just the food dessert that Lisa was looking forward to.

“What’s the next course?” asked Lisa once their plates held only fish bones and foil.

“Garden salad,” said Louisa. “And then dessert and the after dinner fruit, cheese, and cookies.”

“Too bad we can’t just skip to dessert,” said Lisa. Louisa blushed, tapping the table edge with her fingers.

“Well, we do have to wait for the cake too cool down so I can ice it,” said Louisa. “It’s been cooling down since the soup course.”

“No cake can cool down in that time,” said Lisa. Louisa bit her lip and allowed Lisa to lead her to the bedroom.

Louisa patted her hair down and smoothed her dress as she walked back into the kitchen. She washed her hands at the sink, then got the salad things out and checked the temperature of the cake. It was still warm.

“So you don’t mind that we added an extra dessert course to the menu?” asked Lisa, giving her a quick kiss.

“Not at all,” said Louisa. She giggled and kissed her back. Now Lisa might be less frisky for the rest of the dinner.

Lisa left to let Louisa prepare the salad. Louisa hummed as she did so, adding just the right amount of dressing and tossing everything around. It was a nice zesty lemon dressing, just how Louisa liked it.

“Salad,” Louisa announced, placing the bowl and two plates on the table.

“Great, I’ve worked up an appetite,” said Lisa, giving her a wink. Louisa blushed.

“That’s surprising, considering what you were eating before,” said Louisa. Lisa only chuckled as she served herself some salad.

“You put so much in this salad but you’re only eating the carrot and lettuce,” said Lisa.

“Picky eater,” said Louisa with a shrug. She crunched on some carrot, then licked her lips at the lemony dressing.

“I like the dressing,” said Lisa. “And the undressing.” Louisa snorted and nearly choked on some lettuce.

“I know,” said Louisa once she’d got herself under control. “You kind of demonstrated that earlier in the bedroom.”

Lisa winked at her again, and they finished eating their salads.

“Now, what’s for the food dessert?” asked Lisa. Louisa giggled.

“Your favourite,” said Louisa. “No coming into the kitchen this time, I want it to be a surprise.”

“Okay, I’ll work on my surprise for you while I wait,” said Lisa. Louisa heard the sound of paper rustling as she walked into the kitchen.

Lisa’s favourite dessert was of course chocolate, so Louisa had learned how to make Devil’s Food Cake. She’d considered serving it with chocolate ice cream, but that might be too much chocolate even for her chocaholic girlfriend. She frosted the cake, then flicked the jug on to boil. The coffee and dessert course probably meant proper coffee made from beans, but she didn’t know how to make that properly. Besides, Lisa liked instant. She wasn’t too fussy about her coffee.

Finally, Louisa scooped some vanilla ice cream onto two plates, cut two slices of the cake, and returned to the dining room.

“Ta da, your favourite dessert,” said Louisa, placing the plates down. Before she sat down at her place, Lisa pulled her into another kiss full of lips and tongue. There was a tiny lip bite in there too, which Louisa noticed.

“Thank you,” said Lisa. She dug in as soon as she’d let go of Louisa, and Louisa blushed at Lisa’s near-orgasmic moans. Louisa left the room for a moment, returning quickly with the coffee.

“I guess it’s a good thing that we made room for dessert,” said Louisa, digging into her own cake.

“Yep,” said Lisa. “I am just full of good ideas.”

“You sure are,” said Louisa, a blush dusting her cheeks. “And there’s more cake in the kitchen, of course.”

“Brilliant,” said Lisa. She finished her dessert, then took a sip of her coffee. “Why the coffee?”

“The website said that the dessert is supposed to be served with coffee,” said Louisa. “If you want, though, we can combine the last two courses since we’re having cookies in the last course anyway.”

“Sure,” said Lisa. “You go grab the last course, I’ve just got to finish this up.” She pulled the pen and paper back onto the table, and Louisa took the plates back into the kitchen.

She had to grin as she put the cookies, cheese, and fruit on a large plate. This date was going excellently, if a bit less traditional than the website suggested. Louisa stopped for a moment to hug herself, and then picked up the plate and returned to the dining room.

“Just in time,” said Lisa. She rearranged her papers and took another sip of her coffee.

“Now, what were you doing?” asked Louisa.

“Being a dork and writing love poetry,” said Lisa. “I’ll read it to you while we eat and drink.”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Louisa. She took a drink of her coffee, suddenly realising that she’d forgotten to serve a fine wine or something like that with the dinner. But Lisa didn’t seem to mind. She just took a drink of her own coffee and then began reading.

While Louisa listened to Lisa read her love poetry, she nibbled on cookies and finished off her coffee. She couldn’t stop blushing or smiling, even giggling sometimes. Lisa was smiling too. Even if it was a little cheesy with all of the star and light references, Louisa didn’t mind. She loved it.

“So what did you think?” asked Lisa, finally putting down the last sheet of paper. Louisa noticed that Lisa’s hands were trembling slightly, so she reached across and took them in her own hands.

“I loved it,” said Louisa. “You’re so sweet.”

“So are you for cooking me this dinner,” said Lisa. She took her hands back and instead started to eat again.

“Still hungry?” asked Louisa.

“Nervous eating,” said Lisa through a mouthful of cookie. She blushed and finished eating her cookie. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” said Louisa. “But why are you still nervous? You’ve read your inspired love poetry.”

“I have another surprise for you,” said Lisa. “Come on, there’s more room in the lounge room.”

“Ooh,” said Louisa, and laughed as Lisa pulled her into the lounge room. There, Lisa picked her guitar up from where she’d left it in the corner.

“Sit on the couch,” said Lisa. She was beaming and her green eyes glittered in excitement.

“Do I get a serenade?” asked Louisa.

“In a sense,” said Lisa. “A serenade without words.” She plugged her guitar in, then slung it over her shoulder.

And then Louisa found herself being serenaded by her girlfriend with a guitar solo. She felt like she was in a front row seat of her concert. She could see everything of it, how Lisa squeezed her eyes shut as she got into it and grinned and moved her head around.

The best thing about having a personal guitar solo was that Louisa could walk up to Lisa and kiss her when she was done. Lisa kissed her back, this time using teeth. It was clearly time for third dessert.


End file.
